


Birthday Girl

by yasutomosgurl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasutomosgurl/pseuds/yasutomosgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon prepares a gift for Yona, not expecting anything in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

"Yoon-kun! What's that for?"

"Oh, this? I-it's for Yona .. since her birthday's coming up you know." The former pirate came closer to inspect the gift Yoon was preparing. "Hmm, you should tell her, Yoon-kun." He then got dragged by Kija outside. "I know," whispered Yoon.

 

* * *

 

The sun was shining extra brightly the next day and maybe Yoon thinks it won't be so bad after all. Yona was already up and playing around with Zeno & Kija. Shinah, Hak & Jaeha weren't anywhere to be found so they must've left to get food from the next town. The celebration was simple yet pretty and it was enough for the red haired princess, it was obvious enough since she was happier than usual. The blue eyed boy was contented to see the one he loved so bright and cheerful and he decided he would do it today.

It was almost before supper that Yoon finally had the chance to be alone with the beautiful princess. "Yoon! Do you need anything?" Her smile was enough to make him through the day. "Here .." He pushes his gift towards Yona. "It's for you." Yona catches it before it falls and hugs Yoon tightly never letting go of the gift. "Thank you, Yoon! You didn't have to though."

"I-I know! I just thought you should have a gift since you're a princess and all-" Yona opens the gift on the spot and in it was a nice red dress which Yoon made.

"It's beautiful, Yoon!"

"O-of course! It was made by me after all." Yona grabs his hand and runs to their tent where they sleep in. She undresses in front of Yoon and tries on the dress. Yoon turns around to give her privacy and doesn't realize he's blushing deeply. "Yoon! Turn around!" The blushing boy turns around to see the girl he loves in his beautifully sown dress. "So? What do you think?" Yoon thinks his heart might fail him because the sight of Yona dressed in his gift was heavenly.

"L-listen, princess," he stammers. Yona looks at him worryingly, "What's wrong, Yoon? Are you okay?" The strawberry blonde grabs Yona to completely face him and eyes her, "I love you, princess Yona. I love you." He looks down, quickly losing his confidence but feels a hand pushing his head up to look at the princess. The younger looks at anything but Yona, with his arms still locked on hers. Yoon suddenly feels Yona's lips on his and he swears he must have died and went to heaven. He feels unworthy seeing Yona so close to him with her eyes closed from the kiss. She finally lets go and looks at him with loving eyes while the blue eyed boy stares at her shockingly.

"I love you too, Yoon." she says happily. Yoon thinks he's going to have to start sewing more dresses for his beloved princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this wasn't to your liking! I really don't consider myself a writer and I only write to express my thoughts and feelings.


End file.
